Uma eternidade de dias com Remus Lupin
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: ...resumidos em dez momentos especiais para Sirius Black. x SIRIUS BLACK/REMUS LUPIN, presente para Narcisa Le Fay x


**Sumário: **...resumidos em dez momentos especiais para Sirius Black.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Presente de aniversário para Narcisa Le Fay.**

* * *

**Uma eternidade de dias com Remus Lupin**

* * *

_Mesmo que você me abrace até que isso se torne sufocante_  
_Nós jamais nos tornaremos um só._  
_Num lugar mais profundo que a gentileza_  
_Nos tocarmos é apenas dor._  
_Por favor, nos amarre um ao outro._  
_Nós não sonharemos mais,_  
_Unir as mãos no incerto _  
_Caminho em direção_  
_Ao cruel amanhecer._

Hikida Kaori, "Michiyuki" (Tradução)

* * *

**[**Sirius Black sentiu seu corpo se transformar em névoa assim que atravessou o Véu. A risada de Bellatrix ecoou fraca, mesmo ela estando a tão poucos passos do primo, assim como os gritos de Harry. Sentiu sono e sabia que não conseguiria lutar contra isso da mesma forma como não conseguiria lutar contra o esquecimento. Quem era Harry? Quem era Bellatrix?**]**

**(**Tudo o que lhe restava era Lupin. Remus Lupin...**)**

**

* * *

**

10.

Havia um garoto, afastado de toda a mesa da Grifinória, que possuía um nome peculiar. Não que Sirius se interessasse por _nomes_, mas se uma criança senta na ponta mais distante da mesa, num jantar de boas-vindas, então ela tem algo a esconder. E era por isso que o encarava, com certa curiosidade, pelo canto dos olhos.

Não foi difícil para o outro notar. Ele deixou de encarar seu prato e o observou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, como se perguntasse o que raios ele queria. Sirius riu, dando de ombros, sem saber necessáriamente o que dizer. Então ele lhe sorriu, para aumento de curiosidade do Black. Um sorriso debochado, cínico e meio incrédulo também.

Oh sim, ele era um garoto muito interessante. E foi uma verdadeira alegria, para Sirius, descobrir que eles seriam colegas de quarto por sete anos.

**

* * *

**

09.

- Você soube que estão plantando uma árvore, Lupin?

- Sim. É um salgueiro lutador.

- O que é um salgueiro lutador?

- Por que não vai pesquisar na biblioteca?

- Pra quê pesquisar na biblioteca, se eu tenho você?

Um sorriso.

- Salgueiros lutadores não podem ser descritos; apenas vistos ao vivo. Por que não vamos vê-lo amanhã, quando ele estará completamente plantado?

No outro dia, quando somente o Black apareceu, foi descoberto que Remus Lupin podia ser muito vingativo. E o fato de que o engraçadíssimo Sirius Black foi parar na enfermaria, ao ser enganado, entrou para a lista de melhores pegadinhas dos Marotos.

**

* * *

**

08.

Remus Lupin gostava das manhãs porque indicavam que a noite havia terminado. Ele tinha medo do escuro e, por isso, quando os raios de sol iluminavam sua janela, ele sempre sorria, aliviado (_uma vez ele disse a Peter – que avisou aos outros dois, por puro medo de não saber o que fazer – que as vezes tinha pesadelos em que ele se transformava numa noite sem lua cheia. Sempre que isso ocorria, acordava assustado, com medo de saber se era verdade ou não_). Naquele dia, naquela manhã, isso não iria ocorrer.

Na noite passada, ele tentara atacar Severus Snape, que apenas sobreviveu e saiu ileso, porque James o salvara. E talvez aquilo o levasse a expulsão, ao decreto de todos os pais da escola para retirá-lo, a sua total exclusão ou a uma vida trágica em Azkaban. Por isso ele estava ali, de frente para o lago, ajoelhado, chorando imensamente e tentando não gritar. Remus nunca gostou de gritar; ele era um garoto silencioso.

E Sirius observava aquilo a alguns passos do amigo, sem saber o que falar e desejando que nada de ruim ocorresse com ele. Porque não era justo. Foi curiosidade daquele Slytherin maldito, então por que era Remus que deveria pagar? Dumbledore se meteria no assunto, com certeza, porque ele também não admitiria algo assim. Por favor, ele _tinha_ de não admitir algo...

Uma risada quase insana o fez dar um pulo. Por trás das mãos, Remus estava rindo, provavelmente enlouquecido pelo que viria a acontecer no com ele. Seus sonhos estavam ruindo pouco a pouco e se dirigindo ao lago. Ele tinha de rir, e chorar, e gritar (_nunca gritar_) e tentar achar o mundo, mais uma vez, justo.

Não estava conseguindo. E Sirius sabia disso. Por isso dirigiu-se ao amigo, com certa violência, e ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Segurou-o pelos ombros, chacoalhando Remus de forma pouco gentil, apenas para fazê-lo encará-lo. Queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que tudo seria como antes, que Dumbledore não deixaria nada ocorrer com ele, que Snape não era uma barreira. E aproveitaria para citar que, qualquer sonho que tivesse com algo relacionado a sua transformação, ele poderia chamá-lo e tudo, tudo melhoraria.

Mas não conseguiu. A fragilidade imposta pelos olhos e expressões de Remus Lupin, era demais para ele. Sirius sentiu seu rosto ser molhado por lágrimas próprias – lágrimas mais de raiva por vê-lo naquele jeito do que por tristeza – e engoliu em seco.

Como dizer tudo aquilo para alguém que sabia que era mentira?

Sem saber a resposta, Sirius apenas empurrou o corpo de Remus de encontro ao seu e o beijou na boca, os lábios encontrando-se de maneira violenta e os dentes chocando-se dolorosamente. Era o pior primeiro beijo roubado numa situação inconveniente que Sirius já dera. E ele riria de sua piada, se não fosse pelo fato de ter invadido a boca do outro com sua língua.

O corpo de Remus tremeu com a falta de ar e, usando novamente de violência, Sirius se separou. Saliva escorreu pelo canto da boca de ambos, sendo limpado pelas costas da mão do Black, que após um tempo indefinido encarando aquele rosto que parara de chorar, empurrou-o na grama.

Sirius partiu após o beijo, por pura confusão. Era como uma auto-defesa – bem como a violência de como o beijou e se separou – por não saber as razões reais para tudo aquilo. Não que precisasse, ele só não sabia disso ainda.

Ele não olhou para trás durante o caminho para o castelo, mas sabia que Remus não o observava partir, também.

**

* * *

**

07.

- Faça silêncio, Sirius. – pediu Remus, enquanto estudava.

O Black estava ao seu lado, brincando de levantar os pergaminhos do amigo, e vez ou outra soltava um comentário ou um palavrão. Havia um sorriso de escárnio no rosto quase-adulto dele que fazia tudo ficar _diferente_ – ou pelo menos era o que algumas garotas costumavam falar, entre risinhos e gritinhos, quando eles passavam.

Desde o beijo na manhã-pós-quase-morte-de-Severus-Snape, eles estavam diferentes. Nenhum dos dois comentou nada com James e Peter, porque não havia o que comentar – aliás, eles nunca mais tocaram nesse assunto. Muitos, _muitos_, dias haviam se passado e mesmo assim eles não voltavam ao normal. Qualquer toque mais demorado, qualquer troca de olhares duvidosa, era quebrada sem motivo algum.

Os dois pareciam duas polaridades diferentes entrando em choque, sempre que estavam muito próximas. Sirius gostava da comparação, mesmo que não entendesse muito de Física.

- Só se você sair comigo, _Evans_. – imitou Sirius, falando como James falaria para Lily, antes de receber um tapa forte no rosto.

Remus corou com o comentário, mesmo que soubesse que não era, exatamente, com ele – dessa vez. Sirius soltou uma risada baixa, lambendo os lábios ressecados.

- Quanto tempo faz que nós... – e abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz – _Nos beijamos_?

Lupin se remexeu na cadeira, meio inconfortável e limpou a garganta, como se tentasse ignorar.

- Alguns anos.

- Anos? Eu não sei contar por anos. Diga-me em dias, que com essa sua inteligência, você consegue.

Silêncio. Mas ninguém ignora Sirius Black.

- Certo. – murmurou, estalando o pescoço, como se estivesse pronto para brigar. Segurou o pulso de Lupin o mais forte que podia para que ele não se soltasse – Vamos ao ponto dessa conversa na biblioteca: Eu terei de esperar por uma eternidade de dias, até que eu possa beijá-lo de novo?

E foi embora, sem ver a reação de Remus.

**X**

Na madrugada de dois-dias-depois-da-conversa-na-biblioteca, Sirius Black foi prensado contra uma parede qualquer e foi beijado com intensidade o suficiente para perder o fôlego. E enquanto se recuperava, a pessoa que lhe atacou sussurrou em seu ouvido, entrecortadamente:

- Só porque eu acho que você não consegue contar até uma eternidade.

E uma risada provocante, deliciosa e cínica foi ouvida.

**

* * *

**

06.

Os primeiros sons daquela fatídica manhã vieram das sirenes dos carros de polícia e da ambulância, bem como o murmúrio de inúmeros trouxas curiosos. Duas pessoas estavam na frente da casa, encarando a sala pela porta escancarada, impassíveis. Os corpos de James e Lilian Potter estavam em duas macas e lençóis cobriam-nos como se fosse faixas para múmia. Se olhassem bem, poderiam ver os contornos dos narizes e das testas, assim como a pequena abertura dos lábios; tudo tão nitidamente que poderia ser bonito, se não fosse trágico.

Eles não queriam ver. Queriam apenas esperar o tempo voltar aos poucos, numa época em que não havia aquele tipo de tristeza em seus corações.

Não ia mudar. Remus Lupin avisou isso ao segurar de maneira imperceptível um dos punhos fechados de Sirius, apertando-a de leve e soltando o que seria uma lamúria de seus lábios estremecidos. As lágrimas caíram e ele cobriu os olhos com a mão, segurando-se para não gritar de raiva. Uma policial, que passou por eles, observou isso e também chorou baixinho, comovida – como ela iria dizer a eles que a criança desaparecera (_ainda que eles já soubessem_)?

Sentindo a queda e a quebra de Remus, Sirius Black não agüentou por muito tempo. Desabou no chão, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, numa mistura curiosa de medo, dor e vergonha. Soltou um grito entristecido que assustou aqueles que assistiam a cena. Após o grito, um choro alto, meio esganiçado e gritante, passou a ecoar, e parecia que ia parar somente quando os policiais os tirassem de lá.

Eles não o fizeram.

As mãos continuavam juntas, carregando milhares de pensamentos tristes e lembranças cruéis. A felicidade de ambos foi-se com o melhor amigo e sua mulher, bem como desapareceu com o escape mágico, literalmente, de Peter Pettigrew. Como eles chegaram a isso? Como tudo ruiu? Foi alguma maldição pelo jeito como levaram a vida; um castigo por tentaram fazer o bem?

Eles não sabiam, mas talvez a criança com cicatriz de raio na testa, soubesse a resposta.

**

* * *

**

Q_u_e_**b**_r_a_

_Sirius Black teve a impressão de que estava afundando. A-F-U-N-D-A-N-D-O-? Ele estava esquecendo, isso sim._

_(_do seu Moony_)_

**

* * *

**

05.

Sirius Black estava impassível em seu julgamento. Alguns diziam que era porque ficou louco; outro acreditavam que era porque ficou arrependido do que fez. Mas a verdade é que ele sabia que julgamentos de bruxos acabavam rápido e por isso nada ouvia – apenas encarava Remus Lupin, com olhos nebulosos. Tentando capturar cada traço do homem que observava o julgamento com certa aflição, o réu acreditava que isso poderia ser sua redenção. Porque não havia mais esperança nenhuma. Eles nunca acreditariam na verdade.

De fato, Sirius Black foi condenado à uma eternidade em Azkaban por um crime que não cometeu. E só descobriu isto ao ver Remus Lupin desviar seus olhos, decepcionado. O réu apoiou sua testa na grade e respirou fundo, tentando dar um sorriso a Moony, antes de partir, porém já era tarde demais: foi puxado pelos guardas violenta e rapidamente.

Talvez o último sorriso fosse a única coisa que Sirius Black não fez e se arrependeu.

**

* * *

**

04.

Lupin visitou Sirius uma vez, apenas, como era o normal em Azkaban. Muitos não conseguiam suportar aquele lugar por muito tempo e era quase improvável voltar. Para o Black, no entanto, aquela visita parecia mais um sonho distante do que um fato concreto, pois qualquer felicidade daquele momento foi sugada pelos Dementadores.

Remus, que estava com uma expressão cansada – provavelmente já vítima daqueles seres horrendos – adentrou na cela com certo medo de não ser reconhecido e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. O lugar sujo não lhe preocupava tanto, principalmente porque ele não era tão deplorável quanto o estado de Sirius. Remus teve vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas também foram secadas pelos parentes da morte.

- Como você está? – Sirius foi o primeiro a dizer algo, utilizando um fio de voz tão temível que parecia indicar que fazia um bom tempo que não conversava com alguém, em tom normal.

- Estou indo para Hogwarts. Vou virar professor lá.

Um sorriso passageiro passou pelos lábios do Black, mas foi engolido pela gula dos dementadores, e então houve silêncio. Silêncio era bom. O mar batia com força naquele lugar, dando uma vontade de dormir (_ou enlouquecer_) e por um momento Sirius sentiu Remus relaxar ao seu lado.

- Faz tanto tempo... – murmurou o lobisomem, como se aquilo fosse extremamente relaxante e deprimente – E mesmo assim nós continuamos os mesmos.

Por um momento Sirius perguntou do que ele estava falando, até que sentiu a cabeça de Lupin encostar-se em seu ombro e um suspiro sair de seus lábios. Quis beijá-lo, mas num lugar como aquele seria a mesma coisa que beijar um espelho e sentir o gosto de areia (_que areia? Nenhuma areia, mas estaria ali, como um beijo de dementador: arenoso e cruel. Não que ele tenha sido beijado assim. Foram os gritos agonizantes de outras pessoas que lhe deram essa descrição_) e então entendeu.

A conexão ainda estava ali. Aquela que praticamente juntou quatro garotos entediados e os transformou em Marotos e logo depois em homens... Que se traíram e se destruíram e se separaram e...

Encarou o Dementador que os vigiava e por um momento pôde ouvir os músculos de seu rosto – se é que eles tinham isso, muito embora Sirius esperasse imensamente que sim – formarem um sorriso. É, a culpa era completamente dele.

Pensou, por um momento, em criar alguma briga com aquela coisa. Não que fosse adiantar, mas era _tão_ melhor do que perder aquele momento que já lhe escapava de seus dedos imundos (_como a vez em que Narcissa o visitou após visitar sua irmã. Ela lhe deu um sorriso e o abraçou, chorando baixinho e pedindo desculpas por qualquer coisa. Narcissa sempre foi uma menina boazinha na família errada. Diferente de Sirius, porém, ela nunca tentou fugir de seu destino, o que era uma pena: ela parecia gostar bastante de Severus_)...

- Sabe Pad... – a voz de Remus o tirou de seus pensamentos – Você está imundo; fedendo; eu posso sentir as pulgas, os piolhos e os carrapatos andaram em mim; seu cabelo está ensebado – mais do que o do Snape – e essa cela é a coisa mais nojenta do mundo. Mesmo assim, por que eu sinto que esse é o lugar que eu deveria estar?

Sirius encostou sua cabeça na de Remus e segurou sua mão, notando a diferença real de limpeza e sujeira – e sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado por isso – e sussurrou, sem medo:

- É porque você está aqui, comigo... Como sempre deveria ser.

Remus sorriu e derrubou algumas lágrimas. Lágrimas que os dementadores não conseguiram secar e ficaram com medo do que poderia ser aquele sentimento. Era forte demais.

Até para eles.

**

* * *

**

03.

- É bom te ver de novo, Sirius.

E um abraço. Havia uma emoção muito forte em sua voz e o jeito como ele o abraçava podia lhe esmagar. Mas Sirius queria mais, muito mais. Queria beijos, queria sexo, queria sentir seu Moony do jeito que deveria sentir.

Sirius estava fraco, maltrapilho e escondia-se como um cão ferido. Fugia de dementadores e só possuía mesmo Hogwarts para voltar, e apenas para vingar-se. Do garoto despreocupado a fugitivo de Azkaban. Foi uma evolução tremenda e os dias – porque ele só sabia contar em dias – eram muito longos e muito duros.

Pensando assim, apertou o abraço, sorrindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo, de pura alegria – e agradeceu por não haver dementadores ali, para tirarem isto dele. E o querer de beijos, sexo, e sentir Moony do jeito que deveria sentir, esvaiu-se com rapidez.

- É bom te ver de novo também, Remus.

E chorou baixinho, como uma criança. Porque era muito bom estar em casa. Estar nos braços de Moony novamente.

**

* * *

**

02.

- Eu nunca pensei que voltaria para essa casa, sabia Moony? – Sirius murmurou, enquanto colocava o cabelo preto e comprido atrás da orelha – Essa casa que me trás lembranças horríveis... Ela deveria ter sido queimada, há muito tempo.

Lupin apenas sorriu ao seu lado, e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, como se o consolasse.

- Agora ela só irá fazer o bem. Ou é o que esperamos, se sua mãe parar de gritar.

Os dois riram, intensificando os gritos intensos da mulher presa no quadro, até que Sirius sentisse a melancolia voltar. Sentou-se no chão mesmo, exatamente onde estava, e respirou fundo encarando o chão. Ouviu Lupin sentar-se ao seu lado e entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele.

- Prometi que não iria voltar para essa casa.

- Eu sei.

- Prometi também que não revelaria para ninguém onde James e Lily estavam morando.

Dessa vez, houve silêncio.

- Será que eu não consigo cumprir nenhuma promessa? – mas ele queria perguntar se isso tinha alguma relação com seu sangue maldito.

Lupin virou seu rosto e tocou sua testa com a de Sirius. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, antes de beijá-lo. Deslizou sua mão livre – a que não segurava a mão do Black – para trás, para acariciar o pescoço de Padfoot. Um gemido escapou da boca do fugitivo e ele o derrubou no chão.

Os gritos da Sra. Black desapareceram dos ouvidos dos dois, que apenas queriam escutar os movimentos de seus corpos e seus gemidos e gritos. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Remus durante o orgasmo, assim como um comentário sobre a atual situação de Sirius:

- Pare de pensar; apenas sinta.

Mas sentir o quê? A felicidade, a esperança, o futuro? Ou os gemidos, o calor, o gosto de Remus?

Sirius sentiu-se um guloso: ele queria tudo.

**

* * *

**

01.

- Vamos acabar com eles, Moony!

- Você tem é de tomar cuidado, isso sim.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

A mão de Remus Lupin procurou a de Sirius Black e a apertou, temeroso.

- Estou com uma má impressão.

Um sorriso.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Moony. Você vai ver.

Mas Sirius Black esqueceu.

* * *

**[**Quem era Remus Lupin? Sirius Black não sabia e teve vontade de chorar por tal motivo. Mas antes de conseguir fazê-lo, alcançou o chão.**]**

**(**Sirius Black deixou de existir**).**

**

* * *

**

N/A.:

AEAEAE TERMINEI \8D/ Cisa, desculpe a demora, mas foi difícil terminar uma fanfic de um casal que eu não gosto muito, mesmo escrevendo durante as aulas na faculdade. Foi difícil, fiquei perdida em alguns momentos e ainda tive medo de não gostar, mas achei legal o resultado. Gosto dessa ideia da morte do Sirius e acho um bom plot para fanfic, principalmente porque não me lembro de ter visto algo assim. Enfim.

Espero que goste, mesmo. Acho que mudei algumas partes relacionadas ao livro, mas não queria colocar idade deles e etc, porque eu gosto de fazer as pessoas pensarem – e como não domino HP muito bem, é melhor do que cometer erros tensos.

Espero que goste mesmo. E que não tenha ficado muito ruim s2 Te amo e muitas felicidades!

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT. E quem não mandar review e, mesmo assim, favoritar, botar no Alert, fazer macumba, etc, ganha PM.**


End file.
